pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターオメガルビーアルファサファイア) is the special demo version for the Generation VI games, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles Ruby and Sapphire. This demo features a short storyline, but a large explorable world for some fun gameplay, and a mega-evolving Pokémon to transfer to the main games! "Take an Early Visit to Hoenn! Start your next Hoenn region adventure early with a special demo version of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. This demo features gameplay that you won’t experience anywhere else. During the course of this adventure, you’ll be surprised to encounter familiar Pokémon that can now Mega Evolve! What’s more, you can bring this Pokémon into your full Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game. You can even bring over the reward items that you obtained during your Special Demo Version adventure! You can play the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version as many times as you like. Look for special scenarios that occur if you play every day. Don’t miss this chance to start your adventure in Hoenn and discover Mega-Evolved Pokémon you’ve never seen before!" Features This special demo version can be played over and over as many times as you was and after finishing the first adventure you will be able to go on even more adventures with short objectives. To know that you have finished an adventure, a Coming Soon cut scene will play, the game will save, and you can play the demo again to play another adventure. Unlockables *To unlock the Glalie with Glalitite, clear the demo once. *To unlock the Set of 10 Poké Balls, clear the demo three times. *To unlock the Set of 10 Heal Balls, clear the demo five times. *To unlock the Set of 5 Heart Scales, clear the demo ten times. *To unlock a Nugget, complete the Strange Secret Mission. Transferring unlockables to the Full Version The player can transfer Glalie and the items unlocked to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, by interacting with Steven Stone before embarking on a new adventure. Each unlockable can only be sent from the demo once. Getting the Demo The Special Demo Version is available for free from the Nintendo 3DS eShop without a code. Previous Distributions Before the launch of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in 2014 the Special Demo Version could only be downloaded from the Nintendo eShop with a unique serial code. The codes were distributed a number of ways, many while supplies lasted: *World Wide **From local retailers **Provided after purchasing Pokemon Art Academy, Pokemon Puzzle Challenge, or Pokemon Trading Card game from the Nintendo eShop. **Sent out during the week of October 31st to select Nintendo customers with Nintendo Network IDs who signed up to receive promotional emails from Nintendo. *United States **Sent out in the October edition of the Pokémon Trainer Club newsletter. **Distributed at select cinema locations nationwide from November 7 to November 13 **Distributed during the holiday mall tour from November 24th to December 21st at 16 different locations throughout the US. *United Kingdom **Via email if Pokémon X or Pokémon Y were purchased through Amazon.co.uk, Smyths Toys, ShotTo.net or the Nintendo UK Official Store. **Via email if Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire were preordered through Amazon.co.uk, ShopTo.net or the Nintendo UK Official Store. **At the Pokémon booth during the MCM Comic-con London (from October 24 to October 26). **The Nintendo Life website. A special section of the website allowed a code to be claimed. *Oceania **Codes were available from the Nintendo exhibit at PAX Australia Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Demos